


Drabbles

by Kaychan87



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Once Upon a Time (TV), Political Animals, Ricki and the Flash (2015), The Covenant (2006), The Education of Charlie Banks (2007), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Swan reference, Couples Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Jack & Reader are BFFs, Josh Lucas fangirl, Old Man Steve Rogers, Post-Covenant, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Surgery, Pregnancy, Recovery, Sober TJ, Twister (Board Game), Wine, Yachts, netflix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaychan87/pseuds/Kaychan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles based on several characters portrayed by Sebastian Stan - Bucky Barnes, Jefferson, Chase Collins, Jack Benjamin, Chris Beck, TJ Hammond, Leo Riley, and Josh Brummel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt for this "You bring Bucky home to meet your parents"

“Relax, James, they’re going to love you,” Stephanie Carter-Rogers said soothingly as her companion paced the length of her small living room. The young woman brushed some of her dirty blonde hair from her face and let out a little huff. Since she had brought James Barnes to SHIELD and the Avengers, Stephanie had found herself falling for the former HYDRA assassin. Even though the two of them had almost killed each other when HYDRA had attempted to destroy SHIELD from within, Stephanie had chased the man around the country for a year with her partner Sam Wilson. She had been obsessed with bringing the long thought dead Barnes back home.

James stopped pacing and raked his metal hand through his long brown hair. “I can’t do it, doll. What’s he gonna think of me? I’m older than that punk but I’m goin’ steady with his granddaughter!” he said, his nerves showing. He looked at the young woman then, holding her gaze. She had Steve’s eyes; eyes that could see straight through him. They thrilled him and calmed him all at the same time.

“Grampa’s okay with it,” Stephanie stated as she closed the distance between James and herself. “I think it amuses him, actually.” Stephanie placed her hands on James’ arms and ran them up and down in a comforting way. “And Dad’s excited meet the infamous James Buchanan Barnes after all these years.” Stephanie pressed a chaste kiss to her boyfriend’s lips just as the buzzer went off. Before James could pull her in for a more intimate kiss, Stephanie was bounding towards the buzzer and pressing the button that would allow their guests entry into the apartment complex.

“Can’t we make them wait?” James asked as he came up behind Stephanie and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in and began to kiss along her jaw, tempting her to see things his way. A knock on the door interrupted him and he let out a low growl as he released Stephanie and backed up a few paces as Stephanie threw the door open, revealing their three guests – her parents, James and Martha Carter-Rogers and the original super soldier Steve Rogers. He watched, his nerves starting to get the best of him, as Stephanie greeted them with hugs. He was about to make a break for it when she turned to face him, a huge grin on her face.

“James, I want you to meet my mom Martha and my father James,” she said.

The former HYDRA assassin looked from Stephanie to her father – who looked more like Peggy – with a look of surprise on his face. He then glanced to Steve – now an old man – who gave a nod. “It’s, um… it’s nice to meet you… ah… James,” he stammered, extending a trembling hand to his girlfriend’s father. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when the other man accepted the offering. James knew then there was nothing to worry about.


	2. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble featuring Chase from The Covenent and Reader; Post-Covenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: An old boyfriend comes back to harass you

You walked up to your apartment door, digging through your purse for your keys. Work had been hellish and all you wanted was to go home, slip into your comfortable pyjamas, and maybe grab a glass of wine. You had not been prepared at all to find a man slumped against your door looking like he had just gotten jumped by a gang. What you had expected even less was the identity of that man. “The hell are you doing back here?” you spat out, your voice dripping with venom.

The man raised his head, flashing you a lazy smirk. His dark hair looked like it was matted down with blood. “Miss me?”

“You’re not welcome here,” you growled out, not daring to move closer. Despite the condition he was in, you knew quite well what he was capable of. You had known him since you were children and once you had thought you were in love with him. But he had changed far too much from the boy you had known. The man in front of you was a stranger and from the look of him, he had not changed for the better since you had seen him last.

“I’m not going anywhere, (Name),” he stated, trying to sound menacing and failing.

“Leave Chase,” you said, standing firm with your decision.

His eyes darkened as he looked at you, a scowl firmly on his place. He raised his hand and you flinched back slightly. You were one of the few who knew exactly what Chase Collins was. “How about a hand up?” he said after a moment.

You released the breath you had been holding the moment his eyes went black. “I’ll call the police,” you threatened though your voice wavered.

“I’ll kill them,” replied Chase without missing a beat.

You knew he meant it, too. “Like you killed Jeremy?” A dark look passed over Chase’s face at the mention of the name. Of course Chase would remember Jeremy; Jeremy was someone not even you could forget. You had dated Jeremy when you were but a freshman in high school; he had been two years older than you. Things had ended badly between the two of you and you had moved on. You hadn’t seen him after that until your seventeenth birthday. He would not leave alone, his attentions bordering on obsessive.

“You’d be dead if I hadn’t,” Chase pointed out as he eased himself off the ground. Biting your lower lip, you looked away from Chase. Jeremy had been harassing you at work when Chase had arrived. He had saved you from a bad situation that was quickly escalating. And the next morning, Jeremy had been discovered in a park. “And now you’re going to help me.”

“One night and then you’re gone,” you relented, pinching the bridge of your nose. “And you better not try anything, either, Chase,” you added as you approached your door. So much for your relaxing evening.


	3. Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson wants nothing more than to return to the Enchanted Forest with his loved ones. Jefferson x OFC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You want to stay in Storybrooke while Jefferson wants to return to the Enchanted Forest

“You want me to go where?” demanded Quinn from her spot on Jefferson’s sofa. She watched the impeccably groomed and well-dressed man as he paced the length of his living room. Quinn had arrived at the man’s home after he had left her a message saying they needed to speak urgently.

“To the Enchanted Forest with me and Grace,” Jefferson said as he stopped in front of Quinn. He gazed down into her sapphire eyes, seeing the shock and confusion in them. “Back home,” he added for emphasis.

Shaking her head, Quinn stood up. “My home is here, in Storybrooke, with Robin and the other Merry Men.” Quinn had been a part of Robin Hood’s team since she was young. They had taken her, an orphaned child, in. She waited for Jefferson’s response, folding her leather clad arms over her chest.

The Mad Hatter’s eyes just narrowed at Quinn. Since they had returned to Storybrooke after the newest curse, Jefferson and Quinn had reconnected. However, the revelation that the Knave of Hearts was also back in Storybrooke had thrown a wrench in all of Jefferson’s plans. He had not cared for the Knave in Wonderland and he still found he did not care for the man. His flirtations with Quinn were just the tip of the iceberg. “This isn’t about Robin or the Merry Men. This is about the Knave!” he almost shouted, motioning wildly at the leather jacket she was wearing.

“Are you serious right now? I want to stay in Storybrooke and you assume it’s because of Will?!” demanded Quinn incredulously.

“You’re wearing his jacket Quinn!” snapped Jefferson, his rage barely concealed. This is why he hadn’t wanted to open his heart again. He habitually lost the women he gave his heart to. “Why’d you even leave him to see me?”

Sighing, Quinn ran a hand through her dark hair. Her blue eyes were beginning to fill with tears. “I’m sorry, but I just can’t go to the Enchanted Forest now,” she said, her voice a whisper. This was not how she saw their conversation going.

At the sight of the tears brimming her eyes, Jefferson sighed as well and his expression softened. “Quinn, I… it’s just that the Forest is home for me and Grace. A home we want to share with you,” he explained, reaching out to gently caress her cheek. “Please?”

“Jefferson, I want to. I want to be with you and Grace, but I can’t travel there right now,” she insisted, the tears spilling from her eyes.

“I don’t understand,” Jefferson said.

“Jefferson, I need to stay here for at least nine more months,” she said, hoping he’d catch her meaning. Jefferson stared at her, letting her words sink in. Quinn bit her lip as she waited for his eyes to light up with realization.

The dark haired man took a shaky breath as he gazed down at Quinn. “What…?”

Quinn placed a hand over Jefferson’s and the other on his cheek. “I saw Dr. Whale this morning.”

“You’re…? For real…? We’re having a… a…” stammered the Hatter.

Quinn nodded and a little laugh escaped her as Jefferson pulled her against him, his arms wrapping tightly around her. “Yes Jefferson, we’re having a baby.”


	4. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough day, Jack pays a visit to a friend he hasn't seen in years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jack shows up at your door with wine and Twister

You knew the moment you opened your front door to find Jack Benjamin standing there you should have slammed the door in his face. Any normal woman would have swooned at the sight of the crown prince at their door, but not you. It seemed lately you only saw the man when he wanted something. The prince gave you a sheepish look as he held up a board game – Twister – and a few bottles of wine – his favourite, of course.

Two bottles and several rounds of Twister later, the two of you collapsed in a heap of drunken giggles, Jack on top of you. “What happened this time?” you asked as your giggles died down. You absently began to run your hand through his hair, something you had down thousands of times before.

“Can’t I just come over to see you?” he asked, his eyes closing as he leaned into your touch.

“You know your bullshit doesn’t work with me Jonathon.”

Jack scowled at you before wrapping his arms around you and cuddling close, resting his head on your chest. “I miss you, (Nickname). Can’t you see that?”

“Jack,” you sighed.

“They want me to get married, (Name),” he confesses, his voice muffled as he talks into your breasts.

“There’s no shortage of women who’ll throw themselves at your feet for the job, your Highness,” you told him, your voice oozing sarcasm on that last word. Jack shifted his head so he could glance up at you, an unreadable expression on his face. “What? It’s true.” A moment later, you were on your back with Jack above you, has hands on either side of your head. You met his stormy gaze and blushed faintly; it was undeniable that Jack Benjamin was attractive. The prince was your first crush as well as your childhood best friend.

“I’m giving you the job,” he told you before leaning close and brushing his lips lightly against yours. Your hands found their way to his chest and pushed him back. The dark haired man stared at you for a moment before giving you a lopsided grin. “Well, at least you didn’t punch me this time.”

“Tempting,” you mumbled, glaring at him. “I love you, Jack, and you know I would do anything for you.”

“That a ‘yes’?”

“Your mother would have my head!”

Jack’s grin fell away as he sat up, freeing you. “To hell with them. I won’t do it, (Name). I won’t marry someone I can’t stand!” he ranted. “You know me, the real me. And you’re… safe.”

You sat up and wrapped your arms around him. “And I’ll always, always be your safe place Jack.”

“Hey (Name)?” You pulled back to look at him. “You’re terrible at Twister.”

You growled and playfully punched him in the arm. “Asshole.”


	5. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's first real meeting with you doesn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo invites you to see his new yacht

You were smart, quiet, and generally someone who walked the straight and narrow. Most of your time on campus was spent either in the library studying or in your dorm room studying. You kept to yourself and didn’t socialize much aside from your various study groups. So when Leo Riley, one of campus’ biggest drunken party boys approached you and invited you to check out his new yacht, you were more than confused. But you had agreed nonetheless.

“You want something to drink?” Leo asked the moment the two of you set foot on the yacht.

You shook your head. “I don’t drink.”

Leo stared at you, gaping slightly, before laughing. “That’s a good one.” You frowned and looked down at your feet. His laughter was making you slightly uncomfortable. “Wait, you’re serious?”

“I just don’t see the point to it.”

“The point is to have a good time,” Leo stated as he poured himself a very generous glass.

“You can do that without a drink, too,” you pointed out as you watched Leo carefully. You still weren’t sure how exactly you had come across the playboy’s radar. You were polar opposites who ran in different social circles. And he was staring at you like you’d grown wings or an extra set of arms. Needless to say, it made you uncomfortable.

“You really are odd like Charlie described,” he mused aloud as he continued to stare you down.

You could feel your cheeks burn – a mix of anger and embarrassment. It was your turn to gape. He’d asked you to his new yacht just to see if you matched the description given to him by someone else? You were mortified at how easily you had believed someone like Leo could genuinely want to know someone like you. “Yeah? And you’re the asshole drunk everyone says you are,” you fired back, your voice breaking slightly.

“I’m charmingly roguish,” he insisted as he took a sip from his drink.

“No, you’re just an ass,” you seethed. Without another word to him, you turned on your heel and stormed off the yacht. You did not have to spend the night putting up with him. You had better things to do than fawn over Leo.


	6. Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has some time off to help you out after you have surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chris takes care of you at home after you have surgery

“Some pillows, a blanket, and I have season one of _The Mysteries of Laura_ queued up on Netflix for you,” Chris said as he helped you hobble over to the couch.

“You’re a great nurse, Doc,” you said you finally eased yourself onto the couch. You just been released from the hospital and your boyfriend had insisted you stay with him during your recovery. In Chris’ line of work there were times you went months without seeing each other. He was back for a long while that time and you both wanted to take advantage of it even if you were limited in what you could do.

“If I don’t spoil you, you’ll be up and about when you shouldn’t be,” stated Chris as he unfolded the blanket he had set out for you. You rolled your eyes at him but got comfortable. 

“Trying to placate me with a marathon of Josh Lucas, huh? I bet you have _Sweet Home Alabama_ or _Life As We Know It_ on your list after Laura?” you asked, a teasing lilt to your voice. Chris Beck was the first boyfriend you’d had that took an active interest in getting to know your interests and you his. And unlike other men you dated, he thought your celebrity crushes were adorable.

“Can’t wait until they ask me to star in some movie. We are famous and all,” he said as he sat at the far end of the couch and set your legs on his lap.

“I can see it now. Dr. Chris Beck as Dr. Chris Beck in the _Unbelievably True Story of Mark Watney_ ,” you chuckled as he hit play on the pilot episode.

“Hey, maybe they’ll get Matt Damon or someone to play me. You never know,” chuckled Chris.

“Maybe he can convince them to cast Josh Lucas as Mark. I mean, they’re both pretty good looking men. Maybe I picked the wrong astronaut,” you said casually. You watched as Chris rolled his eyes as he began rubbing your feet. You smiled at him before focusing your attention on the television.

As the pilot episode drew to a close, you were beginning to dose off from the medications you were on and the feel of Chris’ hands on your calves. At some point he had moved from yours feet and up your legs. “You should rest, Babe,” he told you as he met your sleepy gaze.

You yawned and smiled. “Doctor’s orders?” you asked him with a smile.

“Doctor’s orders,” he echoed as he returned the smile.

“Thanks for being here for me Babe,” you told him as you draw the blanket up to your chin and let your eyes fall closed.


	7. TJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late picking up his friend Maia, TJ does his best to convince her it was unintentional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: TJ is late picking you up from the airport again

_Plane landed. Getting bags. U here yet?_

_TJ where r u?_

_It’s been 20. You here yet?_

_Thomas James if u don’t get ur ass here in 10 im never speaking 2 u again!!!!!_

_Screw u tj im walking home. Bastard!!!!_

TJ sighed as he tossed his cell phone onto the passenger seat. He hadn’t meant to be so late arriving at the airport. He’d been caught up in his own life once again and put his other responsibilities on the back burner. It was something he always seemed to do where she was concerned. He pressed a button on his steering wheel, activating the hands free function for his phone and placed a call to her phone. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for an answer.

_“You’ve reached Maia! Can’t get my phone so leave a message!”_

“Come on Maia. You can’t seriously be walking from the airport. Answer the damn phone!” TJ almost growled, knowing Maia was purposely avoiding his call. He planned to keep calling until she picked up. Like TJ, Maia had grown up in the public eye as well though she had come out of it a lot better than TJ had. They’d become friends, bonding over their messed up families and every time she came to Washington, TJ was always the first person Maia called. She hadn’t been in Washington since before his most recent stint in the hospital.

“Were you getting another fix TJ? Is that why you’re late? I swear to god, if you’re stoned out of your mind and driving, I’ll fucking kill you!” Maia’s voice pulled TJ out of his thoughts, making him wince. 

“Maia, I’m clean,” he said, cutting her off as she barrelled on.

“I’ve heard that one before!”

“Nine months, Maia. Nine long, torturous months,” TJ said again. He heard a huff over the phone and smiled; he could picture Maia’s face, her eyes narrowed and her nose scrunched up. It was the look she got when she was trying to tell his bullshit from the truth.

“I plan on asking Nana.”

“You know my grandmother wouldn’t lie for me,” chuckled TJ.

“Exactly. I’ll believe it when I hear it from her.” There was a brief pause before Maia finally asked, “Where were you? I waited for forty minutes.”

TJ sighed softly. “I know. I’m sorry, Maia. I was at a meeting and it ran late. You’re not really walking are you?”

Another pause and TJ knew she was chewing on her lower lip, contemplating her answer. “I’m at our Starbucks.”

“I’ll be there in five, Beautiful. Drinks on you,” he told her with a smirk.

“If you’re late, there’s gonna be a drink all over you TJ!”


	8. Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh treats you to a picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Picnic in the park

“Josh, c’mon, just tell me where we’re going!” you whined as you let your boyfriend lead you blindfolded through your apartment.

“A picnic,” Josh teased from behind you. He leaned in close and placed a chaste kiss on your cheek.

“It’s freezing out!” Josh just chuckled and maneuvered you around your couch. His hands moved away from your shoulders and to the back of your head as he undid the blindfold. As the materiel fell away from your face, you blinked to adjust to the brightness of the room. That was when you noticed the picnic blanket spread out on the ground and inflatable palm trees scattered around the living room. At the centre of the picnic blanket sat a wicker basket with all kinds of different picnic foods in there. You’d been craving a picnic in the park all winter, preferring spring above all other seasons. You loved that he had put so much time and effort into making you a picnic in the park setting in your living room.

“Surprise,” Josh said as he slipped his hands around your waist. “Happy birthday (Name).”

“You are the most amazing man ever,” you told him, placing your hands over his.

“There’s even a few BLTs in there for you. I know how much you love your bacon,” Josh told you.

You turned slightly to look at him. Your boyfriend, a firm vegan, had gone to the trouble of getting you bacon. “Oh Josh, you are wonderful!”

“It is your birthday, after all, and you do make a lot of compromises for me,” the brunet man said before leaning in and kissing you. You kissed back, knowing you were in for the best birthday ever.


	9. Jack 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up the morning after he proposes to you, hungover and confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the first Jack Benjamin drabble. Prompts for these second drabbles were all dialogue to incorporate somewhere in the drabble (prompt will be in bold font).

Jack’s head was spinning as he groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the window and it wasn’t helping his raging headache any. He groaned again and inhaled, ready to let out a sulky huff. That was when the smell of something so tantalizing hit him. Coffee, the drink of the gods. Once the initial joy of the scent faded, though, his brow furrowed in confusion as he removed his arm from his face. ‘ _ **Um...I live alone, so how can I be smelling coffee in the morning?**_ ’ he thought as he opened his eyes. He had no idea where the hell he was for a moment as he looked around the room. Finally jack’s eyes settled on a picture in a simple frame. It sat on an equally simple dresser. Jack’s expression softened and he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

Jack’s gaze travelled to the door where (Name) stood, wearing his shirt and holding out a steaming, ceramic mug to him. “That’s mine,” he told her, referring to the shirt.

“Of course it is. I don’t drink coffee,” (Name) replied with an impish smirk.

“Smart ass,” chuckled Jack. (Name) closed the space between to the two of them. She handed him the coffee before sitting down on the bed next to him. “About last night…” he started, trailing off awkwardly. Jack Benjamin was never awkward; he was smooth and always charming around women even though they weren’t his preference. The prince stiffened as (Name) leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Relax. I know how you get after a few bottles of wine,” she said softly. Wine and Twister had landed them on the floor, cuddling each other. Jack had even kissed her at one point. “I know that proposal meant nothing.”

“You would be my first choice (Name),” he said casually as he sipped his coffee. He smiled, thrilled that she remembered how he took his coffee.

“I know, Jack, but we both know the moment your mother finds out you came to see me I’ll have to leave Shiloh,” (Name) stated matter-of-factly. 

There was no bitterness in her tone like Jack had expected. In fact, there was no emotion at all in her voice causing Jack to frown. She was starting to shut down on him like she had the first time she’d walked out of his life. “I won’t allow it, (Name). I’m not losing you again. Just be patient. Everything is going to get better here, I promise,” he assured her fiercely, his arm snaking around her. He wouldn’t tell her about his plans with his uncle but he would use them to keep the one person in the world he trusted by his side.


	10. Chase 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the fire, Chase finds himself in the care of someone he once tried to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another post movie Chase drabble. He's so pretty, he can't be all bad, right?! There has to be a smidge of good somewhere in there!
> 
> Drabble prompt in bold

“ **Were you the one who started the fire?** ” The young woman’s voice was soft as her touch as she cleaned the blood and grime from Chase Collins’ face. There was no hint off accusation or reproach in her voice. 

“It wasn’t as though I planned it,” muttered Chase as he looked into the woman’s eyes. Chase was in rough shape after his fight with the Danvers boy.

“You’ve always been so rash in your quest for more power,” she murmured with a shake of her head.

“Don’t fucking start,” he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. “It’s not your place, Lizzy.”

“You know I’m not intimidated by you,” Lizzy replied, the gentle way she carried herself with him never changing. She had known Chase for several years. He’d targeted her for her own power once. She had seen him at his most bloodthirsty and still the young woman always welcomed him into her home and cared for him. She had never bothered asking him why he had spared her though she had a few ideas. Lizzy, though a witch like Chase, was frail. She had power she could never dare use. She had faced Chase down without fear, already knowing her life was due to be short.

Chase’s hand shot up, grabbing Lizzy be the wrist and stopping her from cleaning an especially bad cut on his cheek. “Why?” he demanded, his grip on her wrist like iron.

“Why didn’t you take my power and let me die?” she countered.

Chase’s grip loosened on her wrist while his free hand found its way into her hair, pulling her to him and kissing her hard. His lips were rough against hers and he reveled in how soft she felt against him. She was soft, gentle and he was not; she was the light to his darkness. His hand fisted in her hair as he nipped at her lower lip before he pulled back. “This is fucked up, you helping the man who wanted to kill you.”

“I’m dying anyway, Chase. My body will betray me if you don’t,” she told him as she went back to cleaning his cheek.

Chase watched her, a frown on his face. He hated that he had no control over the situation, that Lizzy had some spell cast on him he couldn’t break – one he didn’t want to break. He felt the urge to protect the dying woman for as long as he could.


	11. Jefferson 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and Quinn's origin story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the last two, prompt in bold.

Jefferson trudged through the rain and mud, his gaze shifting from the road in front of him to the equally soaked and muddy young woman next to him. Since the moment Jefferson had met her, she’d been infuriatingly silent, giving Jefferson the cold shoulder. He had saved her from a run in with the law while running from them himself - granted, his pursuers were in a whole other world. He hadn’t expected to portal back into the Enchanted Forest and tumble into another tight situation. He’d apologized profusely after they escaped the sheriff’s men. “Are you ever going to speak to me? Not even to ask where we’re off to?” he asked her.

The young woman just shrugged her shoulders before swiping at the dark hair plastered to her face.

“ **I don’t know how many ways I can say that I’m sorry,** ” he continued, brushing his own hair from his face. He was in desperate need of a haircut. “It’s not like I planned this, you know.”

The young woman stopped in her tracks, making Jefferson stop as well. As he turned to face her, he was struck by how small she was. Jefferson towered over her as she glared up at her. His lips twitched into a smirk as he gazed into her fire-filled eyes. “You nearly got me killed! You injured me! And they got away with everything they forced the villagers to give them!”

Jefferson arched an eyebrow at her. “You confronted them for some villagers?”

“I don’t expect someone like you to understand,” she huffed at him. “We follow a code.” The man’s eyebrow arched higher at her words and the young woman just scowled up at him. “You are a loathsome man.”

“That might be true, but for now you’re stuck with me,” he answered with a shrug. “Name’s Jefferson.”

The young woman eyed him curiously for a moment though her annoyed look never left her face. Finally, she let out another huff before saying, “I’m Quinn.”


	12. TJ 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ, pretending to be his friend's fake boyfriend, agrees to a couples costume with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt in bold! Enjoy the holiday goodness!

**"You want me to dress up with you for Halloween as what again, exactly?"**

            “Captain Swan.”

            TJ just continued to stare blankly at his friend. It sounded like such an innocently simple request, something easily fulfilled with little chance of mischief. Except for one tiny detail – TJ had no idea what a ‘Captain Swan’ was. “Come again?”

            With an exasperated huff, Maia rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. “I was my hands with you Thomas! You have poor taste in men, poor taste in clothes, and now you have poor taste in pop culture!”

            “Hey! My fashion sense is the envy of the town,” TJ replied indignantly.

            “Whatever TJ,” muttered Maia. She crossed the room, taking her dark haired friend by the hand, and began to lead him towards her small living room. TJ rolled his eyes at Maia and let her pull him along. “You, my friend, are going to learn who Captain Swan is. You are going to do this couples costume with me, you are going to smile and adore me like the good fake boyfriend you offered to be for this ridiculous party. And you will like it.”

            “You’re letting this all go to your head, Maia,” teased TJ gently. Several weeks before, the young woman had shown up at his door with several suitcases, a sobbing mess. TJ had taken her in at once, helping her get over her fiancé leaving her, and had agreed to pose are her boyfriend on a few occasions. As a result, he was going to a Halloween party with Maia.

            “Of course I am. I’ll have the most eligible bachelor in town on my arm dressed in tight leather pants,” giggled Maia as she motioned for TJ to sit while she grabbed her laptop. She fell onto the couch beside him and pulled up her Netflix account. “Now shut up and watch the wonder that is Captain Swan!”

            Several episodes later, TJ found Maia sprawled across his lap, her laptop on the coffee table, as another Captain Swan themed episode streamed. “So Captain Hook, huh? Wouldn’t it be better if I took on Dustin Hoffman’s look?” TJ asked as he ran his hand absently through Maia’s hair.

            Maia let out a snort of laughter before she shifted to look up at TJ. “Oh yeah. That wig will be an improvement over that bed head of yours.” She reached up to ruffle his hair affectionately and he gave her hair a playful tug.

            “You going to bleach your hair for the part?” he asked.

            “As if. I think Emma Swan would be more kick ass as a red head.”

            “That would be a conundrum for the saviour. She’d be a ginger and have no soul,” TJ countered casually.

            “Ouch.”

            “I’ll be your Killian Jones,” TJ told Maia but cut her off before she could let out the triumphant cheer TJ knew she was dying to let out with a finger to her lips. “On one condition.”

            Maia arched an eyebrow at TJ imploringly.

            TJ smiled his wickedly charming smile at his friend. “I want a hook and a sword.”


End file.
